My Biggest Challenge
by Fanficlover46
Summary: 'You will face challenges everyday in life, and it's how you deal with them that defines you.' But how will Tori react to her toughest one yet? Rated M for Language, and other adult based material (eventually). Hopefully story is better than the summary, because I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**My Biggest Challenge**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN VICTORIOUS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. OR ANY OF THE DISNEY FILMS MENTIONED (101 DALMATIONS, THE LION KING, FINDING NEMO OR THE JUNGLE BOOK.) ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID, HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE! ANYWAY, ENJOY.**

**STORY IN TORI'S POV- SET AFTER THE GREAT PING-PONG SCAM**

**CHAPTER 1- MORE THAN SHE'S LETTING ON?**

"Best restaurant I've ever been to in my life." I proclaim to the others in Sikowitz' minivan.

"I know right." Beck replies.

"I told you guys that restaurant was amazing." Cat says happily

"I feel like I'm going to explode. I definitely ate way too much." Andre states whilst looking rather uncomfortable. I must admit, he normally has the most to eat out of any of us at lunch usually, but tonight he went all out. He had Shrimp Cocktail as a starter, and then an 8 ounce steak for his main (with a fair few side orders as well). To top it off, the slice of chocolate cake he ordered was what you would expect to share with 3 people normally. Safe to say, he didn't finish it.

"I can't believe I had to spoon feed you dude, although it was funny watching you try to eat that massive bit of cake." Beck chuckles to Andre.

"Oh thanks man." Andre says sarcastically. "I'm glad you found it funny."

"Don't get to use to it Andre, otherwise I'll have to make sure the only way you can eat will be through a straw." Jade says whilst giving Andre a glare.

"It's okay babe, don't plan on it happening again anytime soon, preferably not at all." Beck tries to sweet talk Jade whilst giving her a peck on the cheek, which soon turned into more. I honestly don't know how he puts up with her.

Meanwhile, I started talking to Robbie, wondering just how he managed to order $600 worth of caviar. Yes, you heard me right, $600 worth!

"Robbie, what on God's earth possessed you to order 600 bucks worth of caviar?" I question him

"I didn't know it was that expensive!" Robbie tries to defend himself. "Plus, have you guys ever had caviar? It's really good."

"No, why would I pay ridiculously expensive prices just to eat what are basically fish eggs?" I ask him.

"It's totally worth the expense." Robbie says. And before I can ask him to justify that, Cat chimes in, still going on about the lobster flavoured potatoes.

"Are you absolutely sure that you can't grow lobtatoes?" Cat asks. Seriously, she has even come up with a name for them.

"Yes Cat, I'm positive that no matter how hard you try, it's impossible to grow lobtatoes." I tell her.

After I tell her that, she goes back to her own little world, humming away. Then out of nowhere I find myself humming along with her. I couldn't help myself, since she was humming the song that I had just sung in the restaurant to get us out of a spot of bother.

You see because Robbie had ordered the $600 worth of caviar, we couldn't afford the bill at the end of the night. However, at the restaurant, there was supposed to be some 'classy live music' but there was a golfing accident if I heard the manager right. Anyway, to help us both out, I performed a song with Andre in return for us not being able to pay the entirety of our bill.

"That was a wonderful performance tonight Tori and Andre." Sikowitz pipes up from the driver's seat.

"Thanks Sikowitz". Both of us expressing our gratitude that he thought it was a good performance.

The rest of the drive back to school was filled with just chatting about what how much we enjoyed our evening.

Eventually, we arrive back at Hollywood Arts.

"I will see you all tomorrow, ready for who knows what." Sikowitz comments after letting us all out. I must admit, as crazy as Sikowitz is, he is by far the best teacher I've ever had. You never know what to expect from his lessons, but that's what makes going to his class so enjoyable.

"See you later Sikowitz." Andre raises his hand. "Well I better get home before my grandma freaks out. You want a lift Robbie?"

"Yeah please, if you don't mind." Robbie says.

Before he goes, Andre turns to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow yeah Tori, I've got a few ideas we can work on with that song if you want." He gives me a hopeful look when he says it.

"Yeah, I'd be up for that." I reply, and his face lights up, like when a kid gets something they really wanted for their birthday. Andre is amazingly talented when it comes to writing and making music. He has a huge career in front of him if he carries on the way he's going.

Then I look over to Beck, who still has Jade firmly attached to his face.

"Please get a room." I groan over to them.

"What, jealous Vega?" Jade shoots back with a smirk

"No, why would I be jealous?" I question, which seems to agitate her.

"Watch your tone with me Vega." She glares at me. Them eyes are enough to strike fear into the eyes of anyone, well anyone apart from Beck. But hey, someone has to be able to control her right.

"We'll see you two tomorrow okay." Beck calls over to us. It's then that I notice its only me and Cat still waiting here.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I reply.

I then turn to Cat and she has worried look on her face. It's not a look that suits her bubbly personality.

"Something the matter Cat?" I ask her

"I just got a text of my mom, she can't come and pick me up now." Cat pouts.

"Ah, damn. How come?" I inquire.

"She didn't say. Looks like I'm going to have to walk home" She says turning toward me.

"You can't walk home, not in this rain. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind giving you a lift." I assure her

"Really? She wouldn't mind?" Cat mumbles, looking down. "If your mom is giving me a lift, rather than her go out of her way, would you...would you mind if I stayed the night at yours?" She asks shyly.

"Of course not Cat. I'd love to have you stay round for the night." She brightens up when I tell her this. Something tells me that something happened with her family since it's not going out of the way really to drop her home. I don't want to ask questions, but there is more to this than she is letting on.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence my mom turns up in the school car park to pick me and Cat up.

"Hey mom, you don't mind if Cat stays the night tonight do you?" I say, trying to give good puppy dog eyes for effect. It always works.

"Yes dear, that's absolutely fine. Jump in girls." See I told you, the puppy dog eyes always work. "How come your mom couldn't pick you up then Cat?" My mom asks.

Cat furrows her brow at this. I give her a skeptical look, but before she notices, I'm looking out the window again. My suspicion is growing, but it could just be nothing.

Either way, Cat seems to shake off whatever was bothering her, as if she's trying to not let it mess with her. "I'm not sure she didn't say", She replies to my mom's question. My mom nods and says "Well you know you're welcome at ours anytime."

"Thank you Mrs. Vega, that's very kind of you." Cat smiles.

The rest of the car journey back to my house mainly consisted of talking about the restaurant and what it was like. When we got in, Trina and my dad weren't about, which made me curious.

"Mom, where are dad and Trina?" I question her.

"Well, your father is getting ready because we are going out for dinner tonight. And as for Trina, I'm not sure, but you never can be with her, probably shopping at the mall, or working on her martial arts." My mom sighs. Which is true actually. Don't get me wrong, I love Trina, after all she is my sister, but she can be self centred and unpredictable. I know we can all be like that, but she is like that more than your average person.

"Oh, okay." I reply, slight relief in my voice. "Cat, why don't you pick out something comfortable to sleep in out of my wardrobe and choose a film to watch." I suggest turning toward her.

"Kay, kay." She answers enthusiastically.

At this point my dad comes down the stairs. "Hi Tori, Hi Cat." He greets us. "How was your evening with the others?"

"Hi dad. It was great, thanks for asking." I give him a smile

"Hi Mr. Vega. Yeah the evening was really nice." Cat agrees. Then off she bounds upstairs and out of sight.

"Oh Tori..." My mom snaps me out of my thoughts. "We'll be back late tonight so don't wait up for us, can't have you two being late for school tomorrow."

"Don't worry mom, we won't be late." I nod.

"Right then we best be off. See you later." My parents say.

"Bye mom, bye dad." And with that the door is closed, and me and Cat have the place to ourselves.

I go upstairs to get changed into something a bit more comfortable. I knock before I go in to make sure Cat has changed and is decent. Thankfully she was.

"You decided what film you want to watch yet Cat?" I ask her.

"Ohhhh, can we watch 101 Dalmatians? Or The Jungle Book? Or Finding Nemo?" Cat bounces excitedly, reeling off the list of films. I should've known she would pick a Disney film.

"Yes Cat, any of them are fine." I reply. "You go downstairs and set it up on the DVD player. I'll be down in a minute after I've got changed."

"Kay kay." She says, full of joy.

As I get changed, I get totally lost in my thoughts whilst singing very quietly 'Tell Me That You Love Me', the song I sang at the restaurant with Andre. Thinking of all the people in the restaurant who gave a look to that special someone when I sang that line. However there was one person there that didn't and that was Cat. She kept her eyes on me at all times, but why? Oh well, best to just ignore it.

"Tori, you coming down to watch this or not." I hear Cat yell from downstairs, rather impatiently. Shit, I got so caught up in my thoughts that I totally forgot that Cat was downstairs waiting for me.

"Yeah, 2 seconds!" I shout back, quickly throwing on a top. I am such an idiot, I can't believe I forgot about Cat. "Okay, I'm here, I'm here" I say as I run down the stairs. "Have you started it yet?"

"No silly, I was waiting for you." She giggles.

"Well I'm here now, so you can start it." I tell her. "What movie did you pick anyway?"

"One of my favourites, The Lion King." She states, whilst trying to get comfortable. She eventually settles for resting her head on my shoulder. Cat is quite a touchy, feely kind of person, always giving people hugs and what not, but hey I'm not complaining, who doesn't love getting a hug. It brightens up your day.

About halfway through, Trina walks through the door with dozens of bags, her usual larger than life self. Me and Cat just ignore her and go back to watching the film.

"Uhhh... Hello. Are neither of you going to ask what I bought?" She asks.

"Honestly Trina, I don't really care what you bought. But since you brought it up what did you buy?" I try to be as polite as I can. It's one thing ignoring Trina, it's another to get in her bad books. I mean, she's no Jade, but Trina isn't someone I would want to mess with.

"Well, there's no need to be so rude. And since you are curious, I bought some new shoes, a new pair of jeans, oh and a new iPad." She happily lists off. Wait, did she just say she bought an iPad?

"Did you just say you bought a new iPad? How did you even afford that?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Yes, I did say iPad. And I need you to do me a favour, can you put mom's credit card back in her purse." Of course the same old trick she always uses, don't know why I bothered asking to be fair.

"No, I will not put mom's credit card back, you can." I narrow my eyes towards her.

"Come on, I'd do it for you." She whines

"No you wouldn't!" I exclaim. Well it's true she wouldn't do it for me, so why should I do it for her.

"FINE! Be that way." She groans as she stomps off upstairs. For Trina, that was quite mild, and now I'm definitely going to be in the bad books. Oh well, she'll get over it.

In all the time, I was talking to Trina, Cat hasn't moved. I thought she might have fallen asleep, but that's impossible to do with Trina around. She looks at me and yawns. Awww, she looks tired.

"Tired Cat?" I mumble.

"Mmm..." She whispers back. "...But I want to see the end." I look over at the clock, and it's just gone half past 10, and we have to be up at 7 for school.

"Another night Cat, we've got school in the morning." I try to reason with her.

"Pleasssseeeee Tori." She drags her words out for affect, trying to get her way.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" I ask her. "It's Friday night, we don't have school the next morning so we can watch the rest of it if you want."

"I'd love that. Thanks Tori." She says as she gets to her feet to go upstairs.

"No worries Cat." I'm already missing the warmth of her head on my shoulder, I was quite comfortable like that.

As I we head upstairs and into my room, Cat's already in my bed before I've got the door shut and the bedside lamp on. I giggle at her. My bed is King size, so it's plenty big enough for the two of us. I go into my en suite bathroom (what, I have an en suite bathroom because Trina takes ages in the family bathroom alright) to brush my teeth. After I've finished, Cat goes in and does the same.

I'm setting my alarm for the next day, and Cat turns to me. She starts to speak but I'm not really paying attention because I'm setting the alarm, bloody thing. Why does school have to start so early I think to myself. "Thanks for letting me stay tonight Tori..." She whispers, then turns away onto her side. "...I can always rely on you." And then, as she drifts off to sleep, she's humming 'Tell Me That You Love Me' again. Wow, she really liked that song.

Before I manage to get to sleep, I find myself lost in my thoughts again. I find myself thinking about what got us to that restaurant in the first place, being part of a fake ping-pong team. Jade was reluctant to let me in on it, even insisting that I play everyone in the gang at ping-pong. I managed to beat all of them, which felt really good. Now I know what they mean by having a competitive instinct or a competitive edge. It was one of the best feelings I've had.

And it makes me wonder, could I take up a sport like ping-pong or something else to feel that again. It would be a challenge, but yeah, I think it's one I would quite like to take on.

Wait, did Cat say she could rely on me? Rely on me for what exactly...

**A/N: So this is my first ever chapter. Hopefully it's not too bad, and you want to continue to read the story. I know it's a bit short but it's my first attempt. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer. **

**I'm not going to ask you to review, but any constructive criticism to try and help me improve my writing is greatly appreciated. If there are any grammar or spelling errors, feel free to point them out. Not sure how often I will be able to update, but I hope to get a chapter per week. If I get some time off work (which isn't often) then maybe that will increase. **

**Anyway, enjoy your day, and thanks for reading.**

**(P.S. I've tried my best to use American spellings, but it doesn't come naturally to me. Sorry.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: KNOW WHAT I DON'T OWN? VICTORIOUS, THAT'S WHAT. BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, I DO OWN A LAPTOP, MEANING I CAN CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY FOR YOU ALL. HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

**BEFORE I BEGIN, MASSIVE THANKS TO Play Station Lover FOR YOUR REVIEW, REALLY MEANT A LOT READING THAT. AND FUNNY YOU SHOULD MENTION THE TWO AUTHORS YOU DID, THAT'S WHAT GOT ME TO START WRITING IN THE FIRST PLACE, READING THEIR STORIES. :)**

**QUICK NOTE: ANYTHING WRITTEN IN ITALIC'S IS A TEXT.**

**CHAPTER 2- EVERYTHING IS FINE**

Talk about restless nights. I barely got any sleep at all, maybe 4-5 hours tops, and I don't function very well on not much sleep. I'm not sure any teenager does actually.

Why the restless night you ask? Well, after I realised what Cat had said to me, my brain went into overdrive. Literally. I kept thinking about any possible reason she could have to rely on me, coupled with the image of that worried look Cat had on her face earlier that evening when her mom told her she wasn't coming to pick her up. I mean me and Cat are best friends so, yes we should be able to rely on each other for more than what you would with others. Ugghhhh, see what I'm saying when I said my brain goes into overdrive. I'm probably reading too much into this anyway, and doing that typical teenage thing of over-thinking every situation and getting myself worked up. I just need a little more sleep...

*BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP* "Gooood morning all you listeners out there..." Fucking alarm, why couldn't you give me another 5 minutes.

I lean over and turn it off. Well I suppose I better get up, but I really don't want too.

"Rise and shine Tori, time to get up for school." Cat says merrily.

"Do I have too?" I groan back, still half asleep and quite groggy.

"Tori, Cat..." My mom calls up to us. "...breakfast is ready, but better get down here quick before it goes cold. Ohhh food, now that's something I can get out of bed for in the morning, although I may need a coffee or two to go with that because of the lack of sleep I had last night.

"Okay!" We both yell back.

"Well, I'm going down to get some Tori, I'll see you down there." Cat states

"Yeah, I'm going to have a quick shower and I'll be down." I reply and then off she goes.

I get out of bed and decide to have a quick shower before school. Once I'm done in the shower, I make myself presentable and go to head downstairs. You know, it's amazing that the lack of sleep didn't affect my appearance much, but pros of being a girl, you can cover a fair amount of it in makeup. However, I know it's going to affect my personality at least for the most part of the morning. Great.

As I reach the kitchen, I notice my mom has laid out a glass or orange, an omelette and some cereal for my breakfast. That was really nice of her. Remember Tori, be polite, be polite...

"Morning Tori, nice of you to join us." My mom says.

"Morning." I bluntly state. Well so much for being polite. Well done Tori, give yourself a pat on the back for that.

"Looks like someone is a little grouchy this morning. What get up on the wrong side of the bed?" My mom asks. Sarcasm is the last thing I want to hear this morning. But at least she didn't seem offended by my impoliteness, but it is my mom, so she is probably used to it, especially with Trina and me round the house.

"Not funny." I reply simply, taking my seat and getting stuck into the omelette.

Damn, that breakfast was nice. Not much more was said round the table between me, my mom and Cat. Silence is like music to my ears at the moment. And then, that silence is shattered by who? None other than Trina doing her 'vocal warm ups'...great. Remember when I said that sarcasm was the last thing I wanted to hear this morning. Yeah, well I change my mind, Trina singing is definitely the last thing I want to hear this morning. I love Trina, but singing is something she just shouldn't do.

I put my head in my hands, covering my ears until she's finished her vocal warm ups.

"Can you give me and Cat a lift today?" I ask. On second thoughts, I probably should have said please.

"But you normally get a lift with Trina..." She retorts.

"You're really going to subject me and Cat listening to..." I shudder "...that?" I question her.

"Well, since Cat is going with you, yes I will give you a lift." My mom says.

"Thank you Mrs. Vega, that's very kind of you." Cat beams a smile towards my mom.

"Yeah, thanks." I grumble. Well at least Cat is happy this morning, that's a good thing. Although I'm determined to find out what that text her mom sent her said to upset her and make her quite solemn last night.

The ride to school didn't involve much talking, especially not from me. My mom pulls into school to drop me and Cat off.

"Thanks again for the lift Mrs. Vega, we really appreciate it." Cat politely says to my mom.

"Yeah." I agree.

"Not a problem. See you later Cat. See you later grumpy guts." My mom laughs. I am definitely not amused by it in the slightest, but Cat seems to giggle. I just glare in my mom's direction and she laughs a bit harder. I know I thought it earlier, but I really don't know how my mom puts up with me and Trina. Years of practice I guess.

The first thing I do is go and get myself a coffee to try and kickstart me this morning. Cat has gone off to sort her stuff out for the first lesson of the day. Once I've grabbed my coffee, I go and do the same. By the time I reach my locker, I can already feel this coffee starting to take effect, I'm feeling a little perkier.

"Morning Tori, still okay to help me with this song at lunch?" Andre asks.

"Morning Andre..." Told you that coffee had already had an effect on me, I'm politer already. "...yeah, I'm still good to work on that song with you. How are you, feeling a little less full today?" I grin.

"Are you kidding, feel like I could eat a horse." He states

"No! Please don't do that, what has the poor horse ever done to you to?" Ahhh, the familiar high-pitch voice of Cat. Andre just rolls his eyes.

"It's just an expression Cat, I'm not actually going to eat a horse." Andre explains to her.

"Well I don't like that expression, the horse never did anything to deserve that..." She expresses her opinion. Yep, that's typical Cat reaction, but we've grown accustomed to that. "...Anyway, you guys ready for first period?" With that the bell rings.

"Yeah, let's go." I say. Luckily we had Sikowitz first, so we were all in the same class. On the way, we meet up with the rest of the gang and walk to class. I pull Cat to one side before we go in.

"Cat.." I look into her eyes. Wow, they're hypnotizing.

"Yeah Tori..." She says, but I'm lost in her eyes.

"Toriiii..." She waves a hand in front of my face, which brings me back to where I was.

"Right. Yeah, sorry, ummmm... I just wanted to apologize for this morning, I was rude, impolite and a right gank. I'm sorry." I tell her. It had been bugging me this morning since I went and got my coffee.

She pulls me into a hug and giggles. "Tori, it's okay, we all suffer from morning grouchiness every now and then, nothing to apologize for. But, if it makes you feel any better, I accept your apology. And besides, it was funny watching you this morning." I laugh at her comment, then we head into class.

"Learn your lines, I want everyone off book by the end of next week." Sikowitz says. We're learning a play for class in which a mother and father decide to take some time apart to try and rekindle their love for one another, but how will it affect the lives of their child, and when they decide to get back together, what will happen? It's actually a really interesting play. Sikowitz' class went by quickly, but it always does because you have such a good time when you're in there.

The rest of the morning consisted of music and math. Not too bad really. It's currently lunch, and I'm just grabbing something to eat whilst Andre sets up the music room ready for us to work on the ideas he had for the song.

"Hey Tori." Cat skips towards me.

"Hey Cat." I reply

"Soooooo, I have a question..." Cat says.

"Go on..." I give her an expectant look, she thinks I've forgot what I said last night. I said that we might be able to watch the rest of The Lion King tonight since we didn't finish it last night.

"Well, I was just wondering... remember you said we could maybe watch the rest of The Lion King tonight? Can we?" Cat pouts. Told you she thought I forgot. And how can you say no to Cat's pout

"Yeah Cat, that should be fine." She bounces on the spot, before pulling me into a hug.

"Yay!" She exclaims. "So, you want to come have lunch with me, Robbie, Jade and Beck?"

"I would love to, but I'm helping Andre with work on some ideas for that song we sung at the restaurant last night? I reply.

"Good, didn't want you over here anyway Vega!" Jade yells over. I roll me eyes. How the hell can she hear me over here.

"Oh, would you be able to burn me a copy of the recorded song onto a CD so I can put onto my computer and phone please?" She asks, looking down shyly.

"Of course Cat, not a problem. I better get going, don't want to keep Andre waiting. See you later Cat. Tell the others I said hi." I turn on my heels and head back towards the music room. I wonder why she wants a copy of the song. Maybe she just really likes it? Or maybe it's something else. Again with the over-thinking, I've got to stop doing that. She just really likes the song, doesn't she?

"I think that will do Tori. I will put the finishing touches to it over the weekend and get you a couple of copies burnt onto CD's for Monday." Andre states whilst packing his guitar and other bits and bobs away.

"Cheers Andre." I thank him. See, I'm usually polite, it's just when I haven't had a lot of sleep that I'm not.

We got quite a lot done actually. We managed to record several versions of it. One just like we sang back in the restaurant, an acoustic version (which sounded the best in my opinion) and a more upbeat version of the song. All in all, a good day's work as people say.

The rest of the day dragged, as all Friday afternoons do. I'm sat here in theatre history, with the faint tick tock of the clock in the background. Only 5 more minutes then the school week is over. Why does 5 minutes in the morning feel like 5 seconds, yet in the afternoon, it feels like 5 hours? Oh well, at least I get to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening with Cat.

*BRIIINNNGGGGGG*

YES! there goes the bell. I grab my stuff and text Cat, telling her to meet me at my locker whenever she had got all her stuff sorted. Speak of the devil, here she comes now.

"Hi Cat, ready to go?" I ask her

"Yeah. Tori, is your mom giving us a lift or are we walking back to yours?" She fires a question back at me.

"Ummm... well, unless you want to get a lift with Trina, then we're walking. That okay?" I inquire.

"I think I'll take walking with you over a car ride with Trina, especially after that time we had to go get the solvent to get the zombie makeup off your face. She terrified me, god knows how she passed her test." Cat says.

"Well, okay then, let's get going." I gesture towards the door as to say after you.

The weather is lovely and warm, with a slight breeze. Neither of us is saying anything, but it's not awkward at all. I guess now is as good as time as any to bring up what's been on my mind.

"Cat, can I ask you something?" I look over to her. She's off in her own little world

"Sure Tori." She replies, bringing herself back to reality. I wonder what it's like in her head?

"Well, last night..." I start off. Her face instantly gets a blank expression as if she knows what I'm about to ask. I knew something was wrong.

"Ohhhhh" She runs off. Yep, she's running towards the ice cream parlour. The girl loves her ice cream. "Can we get some ice cream? Pleasssseeee Tori."She pouts at me. All that glumness from seconds ago, gone. Seeing her this happy is something I don't want to ruin. Guess I'll have to wait for my answer.

"Yeah Cat, you can have whatever you want, my treat." I flash her a smile. I thought it was the least I could do after nearly upsetting her.

The rest of the walk home Cat rambled on about pretty much anything and everything. I didn't pay too much attention because honestly, as sweet and adorable as Cat is, trying to make sense of what she goes on about is near impossible. Trust me, I've tried enough times to know.

When we get to my house, I tell Cat to go and set the DVD up in my room. Meanwhile, I've gone into the kitchen for to grab a few snacks and some drinks. Luckily, the person I wanted to see is in there as well.

"Hey mom." I greet her.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" She asks.

"Good. Listen, I just want to apologize for this morning. Thank you for what you did for me and Cat this morning." I state.

"It's okay honey. Having Trina around the house you get used to someone not appreciating what you do. But it was nice of you to apologize, so thank you." My mom says.

"Least I could do. I'll try my best to be more appreciative in the future." I state. "Oh, and Cat is here. I told her she can stay the night because she wanted to watch the rest of the film we were watching last night."

"That's fine Tori. Tell her I said hello." My mom requests.

"Will do." I make my way out of the kitchen with arms full of chips, candy and a glass of lemonade for Cat.

I reach my room and ask Cat to open the door.

"Cat, open the door please, my hands are full." No answer. So I try again.

"Cat, can you please open the door?" Still no answer.

I lean my back against the door and use my weight to open the door. No sign of Cat. Her school bag is on my bed, so where could she be?

I hear a faint noise coming from my bathroom. I walk towards it, and the faint noise sounds like someone sniffling.

"Cat, are you okay in there?" I quickly rap my knuckles on the door, worry in my voice.

"Ye...yeah, I'll...I'll be out in a minute." Her voice is muffled. It sounds like she's been crying.

When she comes out, she's already in her pyjamas, (We stopped off at her house on the way for her to grab some clothes), eyes red. She has definitely been crying.

"Cat, you sure your alright?" I ask, concern still in my voice.

She flashes a big smile my way, one that has to be fake. "I'm fine." I really want to ask her what's wrong, but now just isn't the right time. I'm her best friend, she knows she can confide anything she wants to me and I'll be here for her.

"Why are your eyes red?" I question her.

"Oh, I got an eyelash caught in one of them, so I washed my face with water and then dried them, but your towel isn't that smooth, so I ended up with red eyes." She tells me. Damn, she is a good actress. Now I see why she got into Hollywood Arts. Not only does she have an amazing voice, but she can act as well.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm just going to get changed then we will watch the film yeah?" I suggest to her.

"Kay kay." She's back to the happy Cat everyone knows, but I'm not convinced that's the real Cat.

I get changed into a tank top and pair or joggers. Not a lot is said between the two of us whilst watching the rest of The Lion King. And as if on cue, as the credits are rolling, my mom calls up to us.

"Girls, dinner is ready."

We head downstairs, and man does that smell good. It smells like...

"I hope you like lasagne Cat." My mom says. Yes! Lasagne, one of my favourites.

"Hi Mrs. Vega. Yeah, I like lasagne." Cat politely says to my mom.

"Wow mom, that smells really good." I compliment her. There is nothing better than homemade cooking. I don't care who you are, Gordon Ramsay, Marco Pierre-White or whoever, you cannot top a proper homemade meal.

We mainly spoke about how school was at dinner. The various assignments we have, the play for Sikowitz' class and such.

"Well I'm glad you girls are enjoying your time at school. But make the most of it because I'm telling you, those are some the best days of your life." My mom tells us.

"Uh huh." We both reply.

With that, the front door goes and my dad comes in from work.

"Hi dad." I greet him cheerily, walking over to give him a hug.

"Hi Tori, Hi Cat." He waves over to her as I let him go.

"Hi Mr. Vega, nice to see you again." Cat smiles at him.

"You too." He gives her a hug as well.

"Uh hum... I think your forgetting someone?" My mom sarcastically says to him.

"Am I?" My dad jokes, before going over to kiss mom.

"Oookay, I've seen enough. Me and Cat will be upstairs." I call over to them from the living room.

We go back into my room, and I ask Cat what she wants to do.

"What do you want to do Cat?" Please don't say homework, I really cannot be fucked to do that right now.

"Ummm... how about we get a start on our homework?" Dammit. Oh well, guess we're doing that for a bit.

"Okay." I sigh reluctantly agreeing.

We spend nearly an hour doing homework whilst Cat hums various different songs. An hour! As if 6 hours of school isn't enough. Although, I did get all my math homework done, meaning all I have to do over the weekend is learn my lines for Sikowitz' class.

"Can you pass me my laptop please Cat." I request. She's sitting at my dresser, working on some designs for her makeup class.

"Sure. Here you go." She hands me the laptop.

Cat's wellbeing is still on my mind, which is why I asked for my laptop, to help get my mind off of it. Now remember I said I would quite like to take up a sport like ping-pong. Well, that's what I'm doing right now. I'm looking up different sports I could take up. Soccer, no. Tennis, no. Golf, no. Now this looks like something I could get into, Squash. No, not the drink, the sport. Right, what do I need to play Squash? A racquet, some squash balls, a court and someone to play against. Hmmm... I'll text Andre, see if he's busy tomorrow.

_Hey Andre, I know this is going to sound weird, but busy tomorrow? Wondered if you would like to have a game of squash?_

In the meantime, I go online and find the nearest squash court to me and book it for tomorrow. It's at this point I notice Cat's staring at her phone.

_Hey Tor. Yep, it does sound weird. But no, I'm not busy so yes I will give you a game. Anything I need?_

_Just a squash racquet. Can you pick me up early and we'll go to the mall to grab one and a few squash balls. Court is booked for 1:15pm tomorrow._

I think now is the time I need to talk to Cat. She's not been herself lately, and I can see tears dripping down her cheek

_Okay Tor, no worries. See you tomorrow :)_

"Cat..." I tentatively ask.

"Who were you texting?" She tries to sound happy, wiping her sleeve on her cheek, but she's holding back tears.

"Andre." I reply. "Cat, I need to talk to you..." The same concern in my voice that was there earlier.

"What were you texting him about?" She asks, trying not to sob.

"Not important..." I tell her. "Cat, what's wrong? And don't just say nothing and that your fine because I can see that you're not." I slowly approach her.

"Everything's fine." I can see more tears flowing down her cheeks.

"No it's not Cat. You can't just bottle it up, it's not good for you. Come on, tell me what's wrong, I'm here for you." I murmur to her.

I go to wrap my arms around her a give her a hug but out of nowhere she lashes out, pushing me off, grabbing her bag off my bed and shouting "EVERYTHING IS FINE!" as she runs out of my room, down the stairs and out the door.

I chase her down the stairs, but before I could grab hold of her, she was out the door. Way to go Tori, you've gone and done the exact thing you didn't want to do, upset her even more.

Now I'm really in for a restless night.

**A/N: So, you can already see where I'm going with this story. I hadn't seen anyone do a story like it, so I thought why not give it a try. It might not be to everyone's liking, but you've got to try otherwise you'll never know. Also, this chapter is a bit longer, but hopefully I can make them even longer in the future. **

**Again, I'm not going to sit here and ask you to review, but any criticism that will help me improve my writing is hugely appreciated. Any grammar or spelling errors, feel free to let me know and I will try to change them. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And have a good day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: MUCH LIKE A WINNING LOTTERY TICKET, VICTORIOUS IS SOMETHING I WILL NEVER OWN. ALTHOUGH THERE IS STILL THAT SMALL PART OF ME THAT HOPES I WILL. IT'S THE SAME PART THAT THINKS I'LL WIN THE LOTTERY. STUPID BRAIN. ALSO, I DON'T OWN THE SONG 'I'M YOURS' BY JASON MRAZ.**

**AGAIN, BEFORE WE GET INTO THIS CHAPTER, A HUGE SHOUTOUT AND MASSIVE THANKS TO Play Station Lover FOR YOUR REVIEW. I DO INDEED KNOW WHAT YOU'RE HINTING AT, Waitwhathuh's AMAZING STORY Dead to You. (WHICH BY THE WAY IF ANYONE READING THIS HASN'T READ, THEN GO AND READ IT.) AND ALSO SHOUTOUT TO metal rider FOR YOUR REVIEW. HOPEFULLY THIS STORY WILL BE AS INTERESTING AS YOU HOPE. **

**CHAPTER 3- KNOCK, KNOCK**

I'm left standing just outside my front door, reflecting on what has just happened. Why would Cat just lash out like that? Was it something I did? I like to think not, but I was rather blunt in my approach of asking her what was wrong. Hopefully I can make it up to her.

Just then, my mom snaps me out of my thoughts.

"You alright Tori?" She asks me.

"Hhm? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I say absentmindedly whilst coming back in and closing the front door behind me. I don't think she was too convinced by my response.

"What was all that about?" Genuine concern in her voice. "Did you and Cat have an argument?"

"Of course not..." Although it probably did sound like that. "...she hasn't seemed herself sometimes over the past few days, so I asked her what was wrong and she lashed out." I tell my mom.

"Do you two mind? I'm trying to watch my programme over here! Keep it down." Trina loudly exclaims from the couch.

"Did you not just see Cat run out the door crying? Do you not have any compassion or sympathy at all." I reply quite angrily. After all, Cat isn't just my best friend, she sees Trina as a friend as well. Yet Trina doesn't seem to care at all about what just happened.

"Enough girls." My mom reprimands us both. Then she turns to look at me. "Give her some time dear. If something is on her mind and she wants to talk about it she will, but don't pressure her or else you will push her away. Talk to her the next chance you get to apologize." My mom always seems to know the right advice for every situation I go to her with.

"Okay, will do mom." I give her a smile to say thanks.

I head back up to my room, with that little episode with Cat still at the very forefront of my mind. Normally she is such a happy-go-lucky person, very bubbly, full of energy. Whenever something upsets her, she usually bounces right back the next day. I hope whatever is wrong isn't too serious.

I try calling her, but get no answer. All I get is her cheery voicemail message. "_Heeyyyyyy, it's Cat. I can't take your call right not, but leave a message and I will get back to you if I remember. I'm always forgetting things, hehe."_

I must have tried at least 7 or 8 times to get hold of her. Just remember what mom said, give her some time. But I have to at least let her know I'm sorry.

I ring again and predictably I get that same cheery message.

"_Heeyyyyyy, it's Cat. I can't take your call right not, but leave a message and I will get back to you if I remember. I'm always forgetting things, hehe."_

"Hi Cat, it's Tori. Just calling to see if your alright, and too apologize. I didn't mean to upset you, and I'm sorry. I'm here if you need someone to talk to, but if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. Okay, bye." I try not to sound too downbeat, but this is breaking me inside. Knowing that something is upsetting her and there's nothing I can do to help.

I've just got to try and get what happened of my mind. What was I doing before it occurred? Oh yeah, I was on my laptop.

I pick my laptop up and go and sit on my bed. When I open it up, it pops up with the page I was last on, which is the page of where me and Andre are going tomorrow to play Squash.

To be honest, I don't really know what I'm letting myself in for. I mean, what are the rules of Squash? Is there a certain way you should play? Hopefully I can find out, because if I don't, then I'm screwed.

I spend the entire night loosing myself in learning about Squash. I never knew it was so technical. I looked at it and assumed it was just hitting a small rubber ball against a wall, but it is oh so much more than that. There are so many different shots and ways to play them. Straight drive, lob shot, drop shot, cross court, volley, and loads with boast at the end. And if you thought there was a large array of shots, the amount of rules is mind-boggling! I've learnt all the ones I need to know to play against Andre, like first to 11 points wins that 'round' and you can play either best of 3, 5 or 7 rounds.

After learning the basics, I decided to watch some YouTube videos of competitive Squash matches. OH. MY. GOD. It's so fast paced, you have to react like a deer being hunted by a cheetah and not getting caught. It's also relentless. There is very little rest time between points. I don't think I quite realised just how tough and physical Squash is. But I'm really looking forward to playing tomorrow now.

I must have spent a good 2 hours researching everything I need to know. At the moment, I'm currently relaxing, listening to a bit of 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz. Don't judge, I find his voice very calming alright.

I glance over to my clock and. Wow, since when was it 11:15pm. I best get some sleep, don't want to feel like shit for tomorrow.

"Uggggghhhhhhh" I groan as I stretch, waking up from my slumber. It's so nice not waking up to an annoying alarm clock. Speaking of, what is the time? Just gone 9? Plenty of time till Andre gets here.

First order of business for the day, have a shower. Or breakfast? I really should have a shower first, but fuck my stomach is growling at me. Food it is.

Funnily enough, I can't hear anyone about this morning. Trina is probably still in bed, but where are mom and dad?

I make my way to the kitchen to find a note on the table. It reads:

_Morning Tori,_

_Me and your father have gone to visit your aunt. We will be back Sunday evening. The number for the pizza place is on the side with $30. Hopefully you find this before Trina. Have a good couple of days, see you tomorrow night._

_Love_

_Mom_

Well it's good to know where they've gone. And they left money for food. I honestly don't know what I would do without them. We all want to move out at some point for our own privacy, but I'm not quite sure how I'll survive without them. I'll cross that bridge when the time comes.

After doing myself and Trina some toast for breakfast (she came down just as I turned the grill on, and made me do her toast or I'd have to give her the $30 for her to go shopping. Typical. And since she does martial arts, I just agreed.) I went and had my shower.

I take my time in the shower. Bad idea, since when I get out and dry myself, it's already 10 to 12. Andre will be here soon.

I quickly get everything together I need. Squash racquet, spare set of clothes, towel, keys, phone. I think I've got everything. But there's a nagging in my head that I'm forgetting something. And right on cue, there's a knock at the door.

"TORI! There's someone at the door!" Trina yells to me upstairs. She can be so lazy sometimes.

"Just answer it!" I call back.

"No! I'm not attractive yet. I can't have people see me like that!" She exclaims, running upstairs. Then I hear her door slam.

I go down with my gym bag over my shoulder, dumping it on the couch as make my way over to answer the door.

"Uhhh... What was all the shouting about?" Andre asks.

"Just the usual, Trina not wanting to answer the door because she was worrying about how she looks." I reply

"Ah, okay. Well, you ready?" He questions.

"Ummm... I think so. Let me just double check I've got everything. Racquet, spare clothes, keys, towel, phone..." I list off, rummaging through my bag.

"So you're not bringing any money?" Andre enquires.

"Fuck it! Knew I forgot something. Just let me grab some from upstairs." I say, quickly going upstairs and grabbing my purse.

We stop off at the mall so that I can get some squash balls for us to use.

"Which ones should we get?" I ask Andre.

There is so much choice. Blue dot, Red dot, White dot, yellow dot or double yellow dot. I don't remember reading about this last night.

"Why not just get one of each, there only $2 per ball." Andre states.

"Okay, sounds good. You want to buy yourself a racquet?" I say whilst picking up one of each of the balls.

"Why would I need to do that? I've already got one." He proclaims.

"Huh?" I'm confused now. "I didn't think you had one."

"Oh right, I didn't tell you. I've been playing squash now for a while. I'm even part of a league." He explains.

"No way! Are you any good?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm not too bad, 2nd overall in the league." He's such a modest guy.

"Not too bad? That's incredible!" I playfully punch him on the arm.

"I'm just happy that someone else likes it as well. Hopefully we can do this more often if you find out you like playing squash."

"Yeah, I would be up for that." I tell him.

I go and pay for the squash balls, then we head to where the court is.

When we arrive, I give the woman behind the desk my name, pay for the court and me and Andre go in.

As soon as I walk into the court I started sweating. There is no air-con in here. I'm sweating out of places I didn't even know could sweat. It's worse than the time we got stuck in Beck's RV. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but it's still hot in here.

Whilst we warm up, I ask Andre about the basic rules I looked up last night just to make sure I understood them, which I'm happy to say I did.

* * *

"That was really hard, but great fun. I think I could get used to playing squash." I tell Andre. We are on the way back to his car after playing for just over an hour. I won't bore you by going through everything that happened, however I lost 3 rounds to 1, but it was well worth it. Although I'm totally shattered now.

"I'm glad you like Squash Tori, you're actually really good." Andre smiles at me.

"Really?" I gasp with shock at him.

"Yeah." He exclaims.

"Stop bullshitting me." I say to him

"No, I'm serious. In fact, are you busy on Wednesday evenings?" He asks.

"Not really no. Why?" I question him back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join the squash league. I think you're good enough." Andre states.

"Mind if I come and watch next Wednesday and then make my mind up?" I ask whilst getting into his car.

"Yeah that's fine. The league has 2 more weeks to run, then it gets reset, like a new season in the NFL. You will have to decide by then if you want to join." Andre explains.

"Okay." I reply, putting my bag on the back seat.

We spent the entire journey home belting along to whatever song came on the radio. It's fair to say that today has been a good day.

Andre dropped me off and when I got in I could have quite easily gone to bed there and then. But then my stomach decided it needed food. I drop my bag on the couch and head towards the kitchen where mom had left me the number to order a pizza.

After I've ordered the pizza, I'm head upstairs and just as I'm about to go into my room, Trina opens her door.

"Oh Tori, you're home. What's for dinner?" You know sometimes I feel like the older sister.

"I've just ordered pizza, it should be here in 20 minutes." I say to her.

"Thanks Tori, knew I could count on you not to let me go hungry." Whoa, did my ears just deceive me. Did Trina just say thanks? Today must be a good day.

I go into my room and my bed looks so inviting right now. But I need a shower and food. Two showers in one day. At least I won't smell.

The warm water is so nice and relaxing, I've lost track of how long I've been in here. Shit. The pizza.

Just as I'm getting out the shower I hear the doorbell go. I quickly dry myself and run... Okay, running was a bad move, legs are way too sore. After nearly falling down the stairs because my legs nearly gave way, I decide to walk to the door.

I open the door and the pizza guy just looks me up and down. I think he's interested in me.

"Uh.. that's $16.50. I can I just say you have lovely eyes." He tries to smooth talk me.

"Before you waste your time, I'm already dating someone." I lie to him rather than flat out reject him.

"So, just because soccer has a goalie doesn't mean you can't score." Good pick-up line I'll give him that, but I'm still not interested in him.

"Sorry, but I'm dating someone. How would you feel if I was dating you and then cheated on you with someone else?" I try reasoning with him.

"Fair point. But if it doesn't work out, give me a call." He says giving me his number on a bit of paper.

"I'll think about it." No I won't. "In the meantime, can we have our pizza?" I ask.

"Sorry, yes. That'll be $16.50." He claims.

I search my pockets. What did I do with that $30 mom left us. It's upstairs isn't it.

"Trina, can you quickly run up and grab $30 out of my trouser pocket." I call over to her.

"Yeah, two seconds." Not the response I was expecting. Today must go down in history as Trina's nicest day.

"Here you go." She hands me the 30 bucks, smile wide on her face.

I pay the pizza guy and set the pizza down on the table. Me and Trina both have 2 slices each.

"You can have the last slice if you want Tori." Trina tells me. Okay, she's gone too far now. She's only normally nice when she wants something.

"Thanks Trina. And what do you want?" I mumble because I'm shoving pizza in my face.

"What, I can't be nice unless I want something, is that what you think?" She takes offence to my comment, but we both know it's true.

"Yes actually." I state bluntly.

"Well, if that's what you think of me..." She turns away folding her arms, before turning back to me. "...there is something actually." What did I tell you.

"I knew it. Go on, what is it?" I ask.

"Well, I'm going to a party tonight with some really hot seniors. Just don't tell mom or dad. Please Tori." She begs me.

"Fine, I won't tell them, but you owe me." I tell her as she gets up and heads towards the door.

"Thanks baby sis. Maybe one day you'll get to have a little fun if you know what I mean." She winks at me. The last thing I want to be thinking about is Trina 'having fun' as she puts it with some guy.

"Okayyyy. too much information, now I'm mentally scarred. See you later Trina." I say as I head towards the kitchen to put the empty pizza box in the bin.

I hear the front door close and her get into a car. Regardless of what I said she was going to go anyway so better to just tell her what she wants to hear to keep my life easy.

After having dinner, I go upstairs and grab the TV remote and my laptop before flopping onto my bed. Oh that feels so nice. I flick some random music channel on and open up my laptop. All that's running through my mind is what Andre said earlier. I can't believe what he said to me earlier, I know he wouldn't lie to me. I find myself going over replaying our game over and over again in my head and it makes me really happy to do something that I really enjoy. Don't get me wrong, I love singing and performing, but playing Squash gives me a buzz that singing doesn't. It's hard to describe.

I spend the next hour and a bit downloading some new songs off iTunes and putting them on my iPod.

I go over and put my laptop back on my dresser, turn the TV off and then get back in bed. After 10 minutes or so of tossing and turning trying to get comfortable, I eventually drift off to sleep with a smile on my face because what Andre said is still passing through my mind.

* * *

Ow. FUCKING OW. I literally ache all over. Okay, there is a downside to playing squash, and that's the aches and soreness the next day. I struggle to get out of bed, making all sorts of moaning and groaning noises (not in that way). Surely we must have something to ease the aching.

I grab my phone and text Andre.

_I fucking ache all over._

I head towards the bathroom to see if there is any muscle rub or deep heat in the medicine cabinet. Nothing. Really.

_Haha. Yeah, it gets you like that. You'll be fine after playing more regularly. *hint, hint* :)_

_We'll see. :P _

The best thing to take my mind off of my aching body. Food of course. Let's see, no bacon, no eggs, nothing. So mom and dad left me $30 but no food in the fridge for breakfast. Well there's milk so cereal it is.

After breakfast, I make my way back upstairs (quite slowly might I add) and have a shower. The hot water soothes my muscles a bit, but not as much as I would like.

The rest of the day is just a lazy day really. Sitting around not doing a lot, but I don't mind. It's nice to have a day where you don't have to do a lot.

Trina got back at just after 12:30 and is trying to sleep off the massive hangover she oh so clearly has. I told her mom and dad were coming back at some point this evening, so she better sort herself out before then or else she'll have to explain to them why she feels like shit. Although I'm not too sure she was paying that much attention to me. Oh well, her problem, she was the one who wanted to go party and what not.

Oh, hold on a sec, got a text. It's from mom

_Hey Tori, we're about half hour away. We're going to pick up dinner on the way back. See you when we get home. Love Mom xxx_

_Okay, see you soon xxx_

I think I better go and let Trina know they're on their way.

"Trina!" I call as I walk up the stairs. "Mom and dad are on their way home. They'll be back in about half hour." I say as I open her door. She looks better than she did earlier, but still looks worse for wear.

"Uggghhhh..." She groans in response.

"So you better get your hung-over arse out of bed and make yourself presentable. Oh and they're bringing dinner." I tell her.

"Uggghhhh..." She groans again. "...fine, I'll be ready by the time they get here, now get out." She yells whilst throwing a pillow at me. I just laugh as I shut her door. She's suffering the consequences or her antics now. She'll never learn.

I have a quick clean up round the house and then about 10 minutes later, there's a knock at the door.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" I exclaim giving them both a hug.

"Hi Tori" They both say joyfully as they come in. "Hope you're hungry, we've got Chinese."

"Smells good." I state as the three of us head to the kitchen just as Trina comes down the stairs.

"Hi mom, hi dad." She says as she strolls towards the kitchen.

"Hey Trina." My mom replies.

"How was your weekend girls?" My dad asks us just as Trina gets to the kitchen. But before I get the chance to answer, Trina is running out the kitchen and back up the stairs. We hear the bathroom door slam, and the unmistakable sound of her throwing her guts down the toilet. The smell of food must have upset her stomach because of how much she had to drink.

"What was all that about?" My mom questions. I don't like lying to my parents, but Trina is going to have to get herself out of this one.

"I...I'm not sure." I stutter. I would make the worst criminal because I have guilty written all over my face. Not literally, but... Oh you know what I mean. Anyway, my parents seem to believe it, which is all the matters.

"I'll go and see if she's alright." My dad sighs.

"How much of this do you want Tori?" My mom asks, putting a bit extra on my plate since Trina won't be joining us anytime soon.

"That's plenty." I reply.

We take all 3 plates over to the table, then my dad comes back down the stairs.

"Dinner's ready hun." My mom calls over to my dad as he makes his way towards us in the kitchen. "How is she?"

"She's in bed. She'll be fine." He reassures my mom. I should really tell them, but I'm not going to break my word.

"Anyway, where were we? Oh yes, how was your weekend Tori?" My mom curiously asks me.

"It was really good thanks. Yesterday I went and played squash with Andre and..." I begin.

"You went and did what?" My mom interrupts.

"Went and played squash. Which bit didn't you understand?" I sarcastically comment.

"I just didn't think you were into that sort of thing. Did you enjoy it?" She questions

"Oh yeah, I'm even considering doing it every week in the local squash league." I tell my parents.

"Well, good for you Tori. I'm glad you are doing something that you enjoy." My dad smiles at me just before eating another mouthful.

"Thanks, its really good fun, although I am a bit sore still." They both chuckle at that. "How is Aunt Sonia?"

"She's alright. You know she got a new puppy, well she's talking about getting another one as well." My mom tells me.

We're about halfway through dinner when there's knocking on the door.

"Ignore it. It's dinner time." My dad states.

More knocking...

"For god sake, don't people know what time it is." My dad is starting to get irritated by it.

Even more knocking...

My dad looks like he's about to explode.

"It's okay dad, I'll go and answer it." I say, trying to calm him down.

I walk over and just before I reach the door, more knocking.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I call out.

And too my surprise, when I open the door, it's Cat. Her eyes are all red and puffy.

"Cat?" I try and look into her eyes but she's looking down and sniffling.

"Are you alright?" I ask. You idiot Tori, of course she's not, alright look at her. Think of a better question. "What's the matter Cat?" There we go, that's better.

Then she throws herself into a hug and starts crying her eyes out...

**A/N: So that's Chapter 3 for you. I know this isn't a very good chapter, mainly fillers and what not. The general idea for this chapter was to give people who don't know about Squash a basic insight into it. **

**Whilst writing this chapter, I came up with a few other ideas for future stories. I'm not going to give anything anyway, and I will make sure I finish this story before I start a new one, but there are things planned :)**

**As always, I am really grateful for the reviews. I don't want to say you have to review because it's your choice and I want to leave it up to you to choose if you want to. **

**Hope you all enjoyed and have a good day/night wherever you are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, THE RIGHTS TO VICTORIOUS. JUST AS I REACH IT, IT VANISHES, LIKE A FART IN THE WIND. (IF YOU GOT THAT REFERENCE, YOU'RE AWESOME!). OH WELL, GUESS I STILL DON'T HAVE THE RIGHTS TO VICTORIOUS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE JUNGLE BOOK OR CSI.**

**BEFORE WE BEGIN, I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER SUCKED IN EPIC PROPORTIONS. BUT I HOPE TO MAKE UP FOR IT WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

**CHAPTER 4- NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING**

I instantly wrap my arms around Cat, and bring her inside, towards the couch. Just as we reach the couch, my mom calls over.

"Who is it Tori?"

Cat's hugging me like her life depends on it, and it's starting to squeeze the air out of my lungs. I manage to pull away, Cat pulling her knees up tight to her chest, sobs still racking her body.

"It's Cat. She doesn't look too good." I shout back. I start rubbing her back, and pull her closer to me, trying to calm her down.

"She hasn't got what your sister..." My mom stops as she walks into the room, noticing the state Cat is in. "...Oh dear God, Cat, sweetie, is everything okay?" My mom asks.

Her sobs have eased, but the tears are still flowing down her cheeks. She can't muster a response, so instead she just shakes her head. I hate seeing any of my friends or family like this, especially Cat. She's a bundle of energy and joy. She radiates happiness, and makes everyone around her happy.

"What's all this about?" My dad mumbles as he feeds his face walking in from the kitchen.

My mom gives him an exasperated look and then turns back to us. "Tori, why don't you take Cat up to your room and make sure she's alright." My mom suggests

"Okay. C'mon Cat, lets head up to my room." I tentatively help her up from the couch. She gives me a weak and grateful smile. As we head up the stairs, I brush my thumb under each eye, wiping away the tears. In the background, I hear my mom giving my dad a telling off.

"Where are your manners David?" I hear her say. I allow myself a slight chuckle.

We reach my room, and I lead Cat over to the bed. Rather reluctantly, I let the redhead go. I kneel on the floor so she can't look away from me. She has the most beautiful cocoa coloured eyes I've ever. Wait, what?

I continue looking into them until she breaks the silence. "Ummm Tori?" She starts "...would it be okay if I stay the night, I really need the comfort of someone who cares about me."

"Whatever you need, Cat. You got anything to sleep in?" I ask her, noticing that she hasn't even got a bag with her.

"I left mine in a hurry, so no I don't." She replies, still sniffling. I really want to help her, but remember what mom said.

"_Give her some time dear. If something is on her mind and she wants to talk about it she will, but don't pressure her or else you will push her away." _Patience Tori, Cat needs you right now.

"Don't worry about it, you can just grab something out of my wardrobe." I tell her.

"Kay, thank you." She sounds so broken, and that hurts me so badly. Cat deserves to as happy as possible. She never puts anyone down, or tries to hurt anyone.

I wait for her to change in my bathroom. She decided upon wearing a simple pink tank top and some shorts. Even when she's wearing something so simple, she makes it look good.

I go in and change into something similar because there is nothing worse than being too hot when you're asleep. Oh fuck, I forgot it was Sunday. Best set the bloody alarm for the morning.

I get into bed, and soon find Cat's head on my shoulder, but I'm not complaining. I hear her sniffling, so I turn to her and see a tear running down her cheek. Like before, I wipe it away to let Cat know I'm here for her if she needs me. She gives me a smile, then before we know it, we're both sound asleep.

_Those eyes, coloured like cocoa. Maybe that's why she has so much energy. I can hear her soothing voice as well. Tori._

_Tori..._

"Hey Tori..." I hear that same soothing voice in my ear. That's when I recognize it, it's Cat's voice. "...time to get up sleepy hehe."

No, I couldn't have been dreaming about Cat. Could I?

"Uggghhhhh..." I groan.

"I would have got up sooner but I didn't want to disturb you." Ahhh, that's thoughtful of her. It's only now that I realize what she meant. Her arm was draped over my waist, my hand on top of hers, interlacing our fingers.

"Thanks Cat, that was nice of you not to wake me up any earlier than necessary. Anyway, how did you sleep?" I try to change the subject, trying not to make our situation awkward, whilst Cat gets up and I sit myself up, leaning against the headboard. We've slept in the same bed before, but this time it felt different. I can't put my finger on why though? And that's bugging me.

As she heads into the bathroom, I find myself watching her hips sway slightly from side to side so elegantly. I'm interrupted by my stomach reminding me that it needs feeding. I get out of bed, grab some clothes from the wardrobe and lay them out on the bed, ready for after I've had something to eat and a shower.

After grabbing a quick bowl of cereal, I head up to take a swift shower. I tell Cat she can have whatever she wants out the cupboards for breakfast.

The rest of the morning was as normal as every other. Shower, get dressed, head to school. Except today, I had Cat to walk with rather than getting a lift with Trina. Speaking of, she wasn't very happy that I didn't cover for her. I told her that actually I didn't break my word because I didn't say a word to mom or dad about what she had been up to. She clearly knew I was right because she didn't have an answer to that and stormed off. 1-0 to me I'd say, wouldn't you.

Cat seems like nothing is wrong this morning. She's happy as Larry, rambling away about anything in sight. A minute ago she was talking about trees, now she's talking about candy or something. The girl's mind runs a literally a thousand miles an hour, it's impossible to keep up. But I don't care, she's happy in her own little world and that's all that matters.

"Hey Tori..." She snaps me out of my thoughts, my attention instantly going to her. "...I know I said it last night, but thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you." She places a soft kiss on my cheek, and I feel myself blush. What the hell is wrong with me? Cat's kissed me on the cheek plenty of times, so why the fuck am I blushing?

"It's okay Cat, that's what best friends are for." I reassure her.

We arrive at school about 5 minutes later. On our way in, Andre stops us and hands me a couple of CD's.

"Here you go Tori." He says, placing the two CD cases in my hand. "You said you wanted a couple. I think it turned out really well."

"Thanks Andre." I pass one of the CD's to Cat who asked for one, hence I asked Andre for two copies. Her smile beams, and she skips off inside school.

"So, you given my offer about joining the league any thought over the weekend?" He asks me.

"I have actually. I'm swinging 60-40%, but I'm not going to tell you which way." I say with grin on my face. It's more like 80-20%.

"Whatever you say." He laughs at me before we both head inside.

Typical Monday morning at Hollywood Arts, nothing to shout about. It's lunch right now. I'm sitting at a table with Andre, discussing what we plan to do when we leave.

"Got any ideas for your future Andre?" I ask him.

"I really want to go into song writing and producing. It's what I've wanted to do since I first learned to play the guitar." He tells me.

"You should. You're really talented. Be making the big bucks before you know it." I chuckle to him.

"Aw, thanks Tori. Means a lot to know that people think I'm good at what I love to do. How about you, you got any plans for life after Hollywood Arts?" He enquires.

"Well, I'm not sure to be honest. I mean I love singing and performing but..." before I could finish, Beck and the devil, uhhh, sorry Jade, make their way over to our table.

"My name's Tori Vega. I love singing and performing." She mocks me. Her impersonation of me is well off.

"I don't talk like that." I retort, but she just smirks at me, knowing my glare holds no threat to her whatsoever.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Vega." Boredom in her voice already.

Beck, trying to keep some sort of order, attempts to get the conversation back on track. "So, what were you two talking about?" He questions.

"Oh, just what we plan on doing after we leave Hollywood Arts. Tori asked me and I said song writing and producing." He shares with Beck. Just then, Cat bounds up towards the table with Robbie and Rex in tow. She sits down in between me and Andre.

"Hiiiiii..." The high pitched greeting we become so accustomed to from Cat. The slight breeze is blowing her hair behind her just enough that I can see them beautiful eyes again. I quickly avert my eyes down to my food so that I'm not caught staring.

"Hi guys." A rather subdued Robbie speaks up.

"What's wrong this time Rob?" Andre asks.

"What's right more like, haha." Rex, his puppet chimes in. We all look at 'him'. "What? You were all thinking it so I said it."

"Thanks Rex, that's just what I need." Robbie starts to argue with Rex. Yes, I know you don't have to tell me, he is rather strange.

"Look Rob. She clearly wasn't the one. You'll find the right girl one day. In the meantime, what's for lunch?" Rex reasons with Robbie. For once, I find myself agreeing with Rex.

"Rex is right Robbie. One day, you'll meet the girl of your dreams. Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, future plans. Beck what about you, got any ideas about where you want to go and what you want to do?" Andre brings the conversation back to what we were originally talking about.

"Acting is the direction I want to go. I can't write a play very well, but give me a script to learn and a character to portray, that I can handle. Each character is unique, requires different skills. Each is a challenge, but one that I enjoy." Beck tries to enlighten us a little as to what being an actor means to him.

"That's really cool Beck, I never thought of it that way. What about you Jade?" I ask her. She actually doesn't have a bored expression, I'm amazed.

"Well, I'm more into the creative process rather than the actual performance. So I'd like to be a playwright or a film director. Something along those lines anyway." I don't believe what I'm seeing. Jade actually opening up, even if only a little bit. Heck, I'll take it, it's better than nothing.

"Cool Jade. If you ever need a musical score, you know where to find me." Andre hints.

"I might just keep you to that." Jade nods at him. "How about you Cat? What could you see yourself doing when you leave Hollywood Arts?" Beck questions.

"I've always dreamt of being on Broadway. I love shows. Singing, performing on a stage, it's everything I enjoy doing." She says it with such joy that you can't help but think that no matter what, that's where she will end up.

"Broadway wouldn't know what hit it when you get there Cat." I compliment her. I truly believe that as well. Her voice is so underrated. I could listen to her sing all day.

"Thanks Tori." She squeezes my hand under the table as a way of saying showing her appreciation. I feel my cheeks burning up where I'm blushing.

"Robbie, thoughts on what you would like to do in the future?" I ask him

.

"Uhhh..." He ponders for a moment. "...probably stand up-comedy, something like that." Just as he finishes, the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch.

I'm in the last class of the day, and the best class of the day, Sikowitz' acting class. At the moment, Beck, Andre, Me and Cat are on stage, going through a rough first copy of a play that Jade put to Sikowitz four friends who go camping, with bad consequences. It's a horror/thriller, which is no surprise given that Jade wrote it. Although, as much as it pains me to say it, she does have quite the knack for producing enthralling plays.

Class ends, and after seeing the preview we had put on, Sikowitz gave Jade a few pointers, and then left through the window. What kind of teacher leaves through the window?

I'm currently walking home, not a care in the world. Cat asked if she could come back to mine. I didn't have any objection, neither did my mom.

The walk home was quiet, I didn't like it. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Patience Tori. If Cat wants to talk about it, she will.

We get back to my house, nobody else home.

"What do you want to do Cat?" I ask her.

"Ummm... well I don't have any homework to do, so how about a movie." She requests shyly.

"Sure thing. Want any snacks or a drink from the kitchen?" I reply.

"Can I have a can of soda please? Anything is fine. Same goes for snacks, anything is fine." She tells me.

"Kay. Pick any movie." I call over my shoulder as I head into the kitchen.

I grab a couple of soda's out the fridge, two bowls, a pack of M&M's for one of the bowls and some chips to go in the other.

"Thanks Tori." She takes her soda out of my hand as well as one of the bowls.

"Not a problem Cat." I give her a smile before sitting down on the couch.

She's picked The Jungle Book. I laugh to myself as the film starts to play.

I don't really pay much attention to the film to be honest, rather lost in my thoughts. Cat's head is resting on my shoulder, her snuggled up into my side, hands wrapped round my waist. I feel so content right now. I could quite easily sit with her like this for ages. Why did I just think that?

God only knows where Trina got to this afternoon after school. She hasn't got home yet, probably chasing another boy who isn't interested in her. My mom got home not too long ago and my dad is on his way home now, according to my mom.

The film finishes and my mom very kindly offers Cat a lift home.

"Cat, dear, would you like a lift home?" My mom, polite as ever, offers.

"Thank you Mrs. Vega. I'd really appreciate that." As ditzy as she can come across, Cat is very well mannered.

We left shortly after. Me and Cat got talking about the conversation from earlier.

"So what about Broadway draws you in Cat?" I am genuinely intrigued.

"Everything really. I love to sing, dance and act, and Broadway combines all three." She states.

"Well, like I said earlier, Broadway won't know what hit it when Cat Valentine turns up knocking at its door."

"What door Tori?" Apparently she's not familiar with the saying. She looks at me with a confused face. Her face is so cute when it looks like that.

"Figure of speech Cat." I laugh, squeezing her hand.

"I agree Cat. Broadway seems like the perfect place for you. I think you'd fit in really well. You've got a great singing voice." My mom pipes up.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Vega, you're too kind." Cat's cheeks nearly went the same colour as her hair. "What about you Tori? I never heard you talk about your future plans."

"Well, I'm not sure really. I really like singing and performing, but it's a tough industry not only to get into, but to stay in as well. I'm trying to keep my options open." I explained to Cat.

"I see. Smart choice Tori. Knew you were my best friend for a reason, hehe." She giggles.

We drop Cat off and I give her a goodbye hug, telling her I'd see her tomorrow.

By the time we got back, Trina had got home (finally) and dad was back as well.

"Where did you end up after school?" I ask Trina as mom went to welcome dad home from work.

"I went to try and ask Josh out. But no, he already has a girlfriend. But she's not as pretty as me. He doesn't know what he's missing out on." Trina vents her fury at not getting herself a date.

After Trina's rant and dinner, which was a delicious homemade Shepherd's Pie made by my mom. Seriously, you need to try her cooking, it will blow you away. Where was I. Oh yeah, after dinner, I went up to my room and since I had nothing else to do, I watched a bit of CSI. C'mon who doesn't love a bit of CSI. After that finished, I decided to get an early night. It's only just gone 9:15pm.

I go through my usual routine. Get ready for bed, set the alarm, brush my teeth. I jump in bed, and it doesn't take me long too drift off.

_She moves with the elegance and grace of a ballet dancer, hips swaying slightly, mesmerizing you further with every step. Those big, dark brown eyes that just draw you in, so easy to lose yourself in. Her hair, luscious red velvet locks that define her. I could go on and on with an entire list of things about her. I didn't think perfection existed, then I met her. And her name is..._

I jolt awake in a cold sweat. No this isn't happening. This can't be happening. I've tried to pass it off all day but I can't hide from the truth. I've got a crush on my best friend, Cat Valentine.

**A/N: There's chapter 4 for you lovely lot. I think this chapter has been the best that I've written so far. It's not quite as long as I would have liked, but I didn't want to write for the sake of it and draw this chapter out. If there are any grammar or spelling errors you would like me to correct, feel free to let me know.**

**So, now that Tori has admitted she has a crush on Cat, do you think she will be able to control it?**

**Same as always, I will leave it up to you whether you want to review or not. I know its cliché and you make think why should I review? Reviews really do help to motivate Authors, but I want people to review because they like the story, not because they felt they had to because I asked them to. Sorry, long winded I know. **

**Hope you all enjoyed, and see you for chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO VICTORIOUS OKAY. NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE HAVE TOLD YOU. OR DO I? HAHA, I WISH, LIKE MOST OF YOU OUT THERE DO.**

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO ANYONE EVEN BOTHERING TO READ MY STORY. I KNOW I'M NOT A VERY GOOD WRITER, SO IT MEANS A LOT. THANKS PEOPLE.**

**CHAPTER 5- BAD MOVE**

How the fuck can I be crushing on Cat? Like seriously, what are my feelings doing to me?

Oh god I need to talk to someone about this, but then what will they say about it? What if they tell Cat? How will she react?

Shit! How will she react when she finds out her best friend is crushing on her? It could make things really awkward between us and push her away from me. I don't want that, I need her in my life. She's like my sunshine.

Calm down Tori, calm down. I'm panting heavily, my chest going tight. Control, control, I need to regain control.

I get my breathing in order and head into my bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. Okay, now I've admitted I have a crush on her, maybe I'll be able to control it. These feelings will pass. Or at least I hope they will. Do I really mean that though. Uggghhh, Tori enough. Stop thinking about it.

What time is it? 3:27am. Oh joy. Best try and get some sleep before tomorrow.

* * *

Surprisingly, despite the 'drama' shall we say in the early hours of this morning, I don't feel too bad. I'm just walking through the school grounds now.

"Good morning Tori. How are you?" Cat skips up behind me and I freeze. I thought I was going to be prepared for this, but clearly I'm not.

"I..I'm...I'm fine. You?" I manage to stutter out. I don't dare look over to her, or else I might end up doing something I regret.

"You sure. You seem a little off?" She lightly touches my shoulder. I'm feel goosebumps at the contact, my heart rate increasing "You know if you ever need anything, I'm here for you like you are for me." She proceeds.

Oh I wish that were the case Cat. When I don't reply, she gives me a quizzical look, but doesn't probe. Then I see Andre approaching us, just what I need to get out of this situation. Oh there is a God.

"Morning girls." Andre waves over to us. "So how are you both this morning?"

"Hiiii." Cat gives Andre a hug.

"Ahh, happy as always Cat." He smiles at her.

"Hehe, yep." She giggles in response.

"How about you Tori?" He asks.

"Hmm, sorry, what? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I've got somewhere I need to be." I rush out in a panic, turning on my heel, making my way towards the school entrance.

"Wait, Tori..." Andre grabs my arm. "...I was wondering if I could have a quick word."

"Later." He knows something is up, and begrudgingly lets go of my arm.

"Okay, no worries. Catch up with you later." He calls over to me as I head inside the school.

I honestly thought I was ready for when I was going to see her, but evidently I wasn't prepared, not even the slightest.

I struggle through the first part of the morning. Just 1 more class till lunch, Sikowitz's class. And for once I'm dreading it. After our encounter this morning, I haven't seen Cat at all because we have had different classes.

I walk in, and with the other students talking among themselves, I just dump my bag on the floor, take my seat and run my fingers through my hair. Just then I get a familiar whiff of her Cotton Candy scented perfume. Typical Cat.

"Hey Tori. You alright?" She asks as she puts her bag down and sits on the seat next to mine. Not now I'm not.

"Yeah." I keep my eyes trained on the floor. My voice comes out shaky, as if I'm afraid. And truth be told, I'm petrified. What if she finds out and then doesn't even want me as a friend. It'll pass, that's what I have to keep telling myself. It'll pass.

"Okay." She doesn't sound convinced by my answer, but it seems to do for now.

After Sikowitz arrives, we get straight into rehearsing for the play. I seem to have dodged the bullet as he hasn't asked me to do any of my scenes yet.

"And the last scene we're going to rehearse today before lunch is the scene with Tori" I swallow the lump in my throat. Please no... "and Cat, preparing for the camping trip."

Really? I had to speak to soon didn't I. Fuck sake. Oh well, be professional and get on with it. These feelings will pass. They will.

We head up onto the stage, and it's the first time I've looked into her eyes all day. Those beautiful eyes that make time seem to stand still. My mind stops dead in its tracks.

"Okay, from the top. Action!" Sikowitz bellows.

"Okay, let's check we have everything we need." Cat delivers her line.

I can't muster any words whilst looking at her. I open my mouth to say my line, but nothing comes out, the words just catch on my breath.

"Come on Tori, you have the next line." Sikowitz tries to encourage me. I just can't do it.

I look over to him, then back at Cat. Before I know it, I'm grabbing my bag and running out the classroom. I don't know where to, and don't really care, but anywhere is better than where I just was. Andre tries calling after me, but I just ignore him.

I burst into the girls bathroom because I know I can get a little bit of privacy in here. I feel a few tears run down my cheek whilst Andre bangs on the door outside. "C'mon Tori, talk to me. It can't be that bad surely." He continues to pound on the door.

"No!" I shout back.

"Okay fine. If you're not going to come out, I'll just sit here and wait. I'll wait all day if I have to." He actually would as well.

I have been in here for over 20 minutes now. Unfortunately I may have my bag with me, but there's no food in it, so I'm getting rather hungry. I did text Trina, asking her to bring me something to eat, but she's still upset with me about the incident with mom and dad, so the answer was a swift no.

Andre is still outside the door. I know that because he told the rest of our friends to go and get lunch whilst he waited for me.

"I'm getting a numb ass now Tori, so you better hurry up. Whatever's troubling you, me and everyone else can help you with it." He calls out to me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I tell him.

"Okay, so you don't want to talk about it." He states and I can hear him getting up. "Whenever I have a problem, I find it best to get my mind off of it. I do that by doing something I really enjoy because the enjoyment replaces all the worries that are in my mind."

Ugghhh, I can't argue with his logic. I open the door to see him walking away.

"Thanks Andre." I mutter over to him. He turns to look at me.

"Whatever this problem is, don't beat yourself up over it. Look, I meant what I just said, and I think I've got just the cure for you." He says as he makes his way over to me.

"Oh, and what's that?" I ask, wiping away the last of the tears.

"Why don't you come down tomorrow and watch me play in the squash league. Who knows, it might even inspire you to join up." He nudges me. I laugh at him and nod.

"Sounds like a plan." I give him a hug to show my gratitude.

I get home and decide to act on Andre's advice. Do something I enjoy to get it out my mind.

I head upstairs and change into a tank top and some shorts. I grab my squash racquet and a few squash balls and head outside. I spend a good hour just whacking a ball up against the side of the house. The uneven surface and wind provide quite a challenge and it tests your reaction speeds and agility.

My mom comes out to tell me that dinner's ready.

I finish my dinner and give it half hour so as to not make myself sick, and then I head back outside.

I probably spent another good hour and a half out there, not a care in the world. Although I definitely need a shower now, the sweat is running down me like a river.

I have myself a shower, grab some pyjamas, then text Andre.

_Thanks for today Andre, grateful to have a friend like you. :)_

Not long after I get a reply.

_No problem Tori. See you tomorrow._

I go to bed exhausted, but mind at ease.

* * *

The next day is a bit easier, and I seem to be coping with this crush better. Everytime I see her still, my heart beats faster and I get butterflies in my stomach. But I just go back to what Andre said, and think of something I enjoy. I've given her the odd smile, but I've been doing my best to avoid any sustained period of time with her. And it seems she's doing the same. Normally she would make an effort to come and talk to me, but she hasn't done so yet. I don't want to push her away completely, but maybe a bit of space is what I need.

I decide it's best if I just head to my locker rather than trying to strike up a conversation with anyone today.

I'm just grabbing my books for the first couple of periods when Andre appears.

"Morning Tori. How you feeling today?" He asks with concern.

"Better but not great, thanks for asking. I think it might take a few days but I'll be fine." I smile at him. Or at least I hope it will only be a few days.

"Ah okay. So, still up for tonight?" He questions, nudging me.

"Most definitely." I reply with enthusiasm. I really can't wait. It will be just the thing to distract my mind.

The rest of the morning goes without a hitch. I'm just putting my stuff into my locker, ready to go and get something for lunch. I spoke to soon again didn't I because here comes Jade, sauntering over with Beck.

"Hey babe, why don't you go and get lunch, I need to have a chat with Tori." She asks all too innocently. Now I'm worried.

"Uhhh... you sure you don't want me to stay?" He suggests, knowing that Jade wanting to talk to me alone could end not very well on my behalf.

"No it's fine, Tori trusts me, don't you Tori?" She gives Beck a peck on the lips before turning to look at me. I gulp, knowing that in Jade's mind there is only one right answer to this question.

"S..Sssurreeee." I say unconvincingly.

"Okay, whatever you girls want." Beck replies before heading off towards the Asphalt Cafe.

"Now, Tori..." Jade starts. "...is your little crush on Cat going to ruin my play? Because I hope for your sake that it doesn't." She grabs a pair of scissors from her boot and brings them towards my face. How the fuck does she know about my crush, I haven't told anyone. It's not that obvious is it? Play it cool Tori.

"What are you on about Jade?" I ask, steadily backing away from her scissors.

"Oh, you know full well what I'm talking about. What was with you running out of class yesterday then if it wasn't that?" She tries to intimidate me.

"None of your business. And for your information, I don't have a crush on Cat. What on God's Earth gave you that idea?" I attempt to persuade her with a firm tone to my voice, but it comes out a little more shakily than I would like. Composure Tori, don't let her intimidate you.

"Well, you keep telling yourself that Vega, but we both know you would just be lying to yourself..." She puts her scissors back in her boot. "...Listen. You probably think I don't care, but Cat is one of my best friends, so I just want what's best for her. She thinks she's done something wrong to upset you. And I don't like seeing her beat herself up over it when it's not her fault. So either you tell her or I will." She gives me an ultimatum, before she goes to walk away.

Jade's right, Cat shouldn't be beating herself up because she's done nothing wrong. If anything, I owe her an apology. Just then, Jade snaps me out of my thoughts as she turns back to look at me.

"Oh Vega. I'll give you until after the weekend. If I come in Monday and nothing's been said, I WILL tell her. I don't do promises often, and when I do I NEVER break them. So you've been warned." That's the last thing she says to me before heading out to join the others at lunch. It's easy to see why so many people are frightened by Jade.

I decide against joining them because it would just makes things uncomfortable. I eat my lunch by myself, with Jade's words going round and round in my head. How the hell could she tell? And she's making me tell her. Why can't I just have a normal life? After my first week here, I agreed with Andre when he told me 'normal's boring', but right now it seems appealing. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change a thing about going to Hollywood Arts, if only I didn't have this crush, then I'd be completely satisfied.

The rest of the day was nothing to get excited about. Just the usual school work and what not. I've not long had dinner. Spaghetti Bolognese tonight. Heaven, heaven in food form. I'm just getting ready to go with Andre to his match tonight actually. He's picking me up since I still don't have my drivers license. Go on mock me like everyone else does, I know you really want to.

* * *

I sit there and watch Andre warm-up before he starts. It's a big match for him tonight. He's 2nd and he's playing the guy in 1st. If he wins, he'll draw level with him in the league, then it depends on results next week so he tells me.

The match was actually really enthralling. Both Andre and his opponent played well, but in the end Andre's opponent edged it.

"So did you enjoy that?" Andre asks whilst regaining his breath, in the meantime wiping his face with his towel because he is literally bathed in sweat.

"Yeah, it was really enjoyable." I say practically bouncing. "Although, you look knackered."

"Well that was most certainly one of the hardest matches I've played." He states as puts on his jacket.

"It looked it." I say chuckling.

"So?" He raises his eyebrows at me expectantly.

"So what?" I give him a questioning glance.

"You want to join for next season?" He gives me a hopeful look. I had actually made my mind up some time ago, before I came here tonight, and my answer is...

"Yeah, why not." I laugh as he gives me a bone crushing hug. "Easy, easy. I need to be in shape for my first match in 2 weeks haha." I playfully punch him on the arm.

I fill out all the necessary paperwork and hand it to the guy who runs the league. I'm really looking forward to playing regularly now.

Andre takes me home, and that night I replay his match over and over again in my head. I just can't wait to start myself now.

* * *

It's Friday lunchtime, and I'm just heading to the grub truck to get lunch when Cat walks up.

"Hey Tori, you got a minute?" She asks, very downbeat. Please don't tell me Jade has already told her.

"Surreeee." I say uneasily. I pay Festus for my lunch and motion Cat over to an empty table.

"Would it be okay if I came over tonight?" Tori say no, you know what this will do to your head. Say no...

"Yeah that's fine Cat. I'll come find you at your locker at the end of the day okay." Mental facepalm. Well done Tori, just what have you gone and got yourself into.

She nods in response before heading inside. I swear if Jade's already told her, I'm going to...Let's be realistic, what am I going to do to Jade. Lay down and let her walk all over me. On second thoughts, don't answer that.

I can't seem to focus much after lunch. That's probably got something to do with the fact that I'm going over every possible scenario of what would happen if Cat were to find out about my crush. Tori, stop over thinking.

The final bell rings, so I go to my locker, chuck my books in because for once, I actually don't have homework over the weekend, apart from learning the lines for the play.

I make my apprehensively towards Cat's locker where I find her waiting, eyes downcast and hands up in her sleeves.

The walk home was very awkward indeed. Neither of us said a word. The atmosphere between us was so fragile, like very thin ice, even though it has no reason to be.

We get back to my house, and surprise surprise no one is home. Oh well, gives me and Cat time to work things out.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink Cat?" I ask trying to break the metaphorical ice I mentioned earlier.

"No thanks. Can we go straight up to your room? I'd like some privacy." She asks me.

"Of course, I'll be right up." I tell her. I grab a couple of soda's from the fridge to take up with me just in case she did want one.

I go in my room, and Cat's sitting on my bed, still looking at the floor like she has been all day, but the light reflecting into my room glistens off her cheek, and that's when I notice that she's crying.

I set the soda's down on my desk and sit down beside her, rubbing her back. She instantly pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry Tori." She sobs into my hair.

"No, I'm sorry Cat. I owe you an apology. Jade told me you've been beating yourself up over what happened in Sikowitz' class the other day. You've got nothing to apologize for, you didn't do anything wrong." I try and comfort her.

She pulls away from me to look me in the eyes. Bad move...

"Then why did you run out of..."

Before she gets the chance to ask, my lips are pressed against hers...

**A/N: So there's Chapter 5 for you. I hope it makes for good reading, even if it is a little on the short side. If you happen to spot any grammar or spelling errors that you would like me to address feel free to point them out to me.**

**Any criticism that would help me to improve my writing is greatly appreciated. I'm always trying to get better. I'm hoping that this story is keeping you interested. I'm still hoping to get a chapter a week, but I can't guarantee that it will happen, but I'll try my best, you have my word on that.**

**You can review if you would like to, and it means a lot when I do get a review. But if you don't want t review that's fine as well, it's your choice, I'm leaving it up to you as always.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you when chapter 6 comes out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING REMOTELY WITTY TO PUT HERE, SO I'M GOING TO GO WITH THE SIMPLE I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**LET'S GET STRAIGHT INTO IT.**

**CHAPTER 6- I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU**

In the heat of the moment, I leaned in and kissed Cat. Her lips are so soft, and she tastes sweet. Probably because of all the candy she eats.

Suddenly it dawns on me. I'M KISSING CAT!

I pull away, fumbling words coming out of my mouth trying to explain what just happened.

"Cat... I... I'm... I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I rush out whilst moving to sit on the edge of my bed facing away from her. She's going to hate me.

"Why are you sorry? I liked it." She asks innocently, and I feel a warm hand rub my back.

"I..I shouldn't have done that and... Wait, did you say you liked me kissing you?" I replay the words, making sure I heard her right.

"Yeah. Can we do it again?" Oh. My. God. Am I seriously hearing this, or is it just a dream?

Before I get the chance to say anything, she's sat next to me on the edge of my bed, hand cupping my cheek so I'm looking at her and she's kissing me again. It's a short kiss, but one that I'm all too happy to receive.

We both pull away and Cat has this big beaming smile, and I can't help but smile back.

"So, is that why you ran out of class? You wanted to kiss me?" She questions. Can't hide it any longer.

"Ummm... sort of. I've got a crush on you Cat." I tell her.

"A crush? Well why didn't you say anything. You could've talked to me about it you know instead of running out of class." She retorts.

"I was worried how you were going to react because we're both girls, and I didn't want to freak you out." I voice my reason for not telling her.

"What just because we're both girls and got the same down there..." she motions towards her, how can I put it, lady area, there we go. "...doesn't mean we can't like each other that way. We live in Hollywood, there are loads of gay couples." She explains. You know a lot of people think Cat is an airhead, but she's a lot smarter than people give her credit for.

"Okay. If that's the case, would you like to go out on a date sometime then Cat? With me?" I ask her. This is going to end one of two ways. Please be the better of the two, please...

"Of course. I'd love to go on a date with you Tori. On one condition..." She gets a sly smile on her face

"What?" I hesitantly question.

"You let me kiss you again" She giggles, then leans in.

Today is going to go down as one of the best days of my life. All that worrying and panicking over my feelings for Cat, replaced by sheer ecstasy and joy the moment she kissed me back. I will never get tired of kissing her.

Right now, we're cuddled up on my bed watching some random rom-com that was on. I'm not paying the slightest bit of attention though. Instead I'm admiring the beautiful girl that is by my side, with her head resting on my shoulder. I lean down and give her a peck on the temple.

"What was that for?" She asks, her big brown eyes looking up at me.

"Because you're beautiful. And for making me the happiest girl alive." I answer honestly, because it's true. There is nowhere else I would want to be right now than with Cat snuggled up next to me.

"I'd do anything to make you happy, that's what girlfriends do don't they?" She says giving me a quick peck on the lips before turning her attention back to the TV.

"Girlfriend huh?" I let my thoughts out.

"Yep. Why is there something wrong with that?" She asks sitting up next to me.

"No, no not at all. I like it. Cat Valentine is my girlfriend." I say out loud. It feels so nice to say that. I had never given being gay a second thought, I was as straight as an arrow until Cat came along. But there is something unique and special about her that draws me into her.

"Don't you forget it." She smiles, placing a kiss on my lips.

* * *

Needless to say, Cat spent the night. I glance over to the alarm clock and it's 7:42am.

I feel Cat shuffle next to me, I must have woke her.

"What time is it?" Her voice is raspy, it's so cute.

"Quater to 8." I turn round to find her laying on her side, eyes still shut. I lean down and give her a kiss.

She kisses me back, so I know she's awake, and when I pull away, she's got a big grin on her face.

"Best ever way to wake up." She yawns. She's so adorable when she's waking up.

"I agree. Right time to get out of bed." I feel like I've got a spring in my step this morning. Probably got something to do with having my girlfriend by my side all night. I will never tire of calling her that.

Just as I get up off the bed, I feel her tugging at my arm.

"Nooooo. Come back to bed and cuddle with me, it's Saturday morning." She pleads.

"As good as that sounds, and trust me that sounds very good, I would quite like something to eat." I say managing to get out of her grasp.

"Pleeaassseeeeeee." She tries to persuade me.

"Tell you what. If you get up, I'll get you some ice cream later, deal?" I offer.

"Done. But you owe me a cuddle later." She says as she gets out of bed. Her bed hair is cute.

Up until about half 11 we decide to learn our lines for the play. It went much smoother this time, no running off, although we may have sneaked in a few kisses now and then when no one was looking.

After rehearsing for a bit, I keep my end of the deal and buy Cat some ice cream on our way to the mall. We decided that we would buy each other a little present to mark the fact that yesterday we officially became a couple. Little does Cat know, I've got an ace up my sleeve.

My mom kindly gave us a lift to the mall. No, she doesn't know about my relationship with Cat. I'm hoping to tell them tonight actually.

"Text me when you want picking up girls." My mom tells us.

"Will do mom. Thanks for the lift." I reply.

"Thank you for driving us hear Mrs. Vega." Cat adds.

"No problem. See you girls later, have fun." She says as she drives off.

"Right, I'll text you when I've got your present Cat and we'll meet up somewhere, sound good?"

"Kay kay. No following me Tori." She giggles.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I smile back at her, before we head in different directions.

I'm making my way to the bakery where they make some of the best red velvet cupcakes. Why am I heading there you ask? One, red velvet cupcakes are Cat's favourite so I thought I would treat her. Second, you can get whatever you want put on top in decoration. Hence I'm asking for Cat's name to be put on them with yesterday's date on because that's the day we got together.

I'm not finished spoiling her yet. I want her to feel loved. Quite cunningly, whilst she was having a shower this morning, I managed to find out what dress size and shirt size she is. I decide to buy her a nice floral patterned dress the ruffles at the end just above the knee, and I bought her a simple pink top because she loves the colour pink.

In fact, I think I've got everything. Best text her and let her know I'm ready to meet up.

_I'm done Cat. Ready to meet up whenever you are. Miss you beautiful xxx_

Now you may remember I said I had an ace up my sleeve, well I do. Not literally of course. I have a special gift for her, but I'm not telling you what it is. You'll have to wait and see.

_I'm just finishing up now. Meet you at the Starbucks in 5. Miss you too gorgeous xxx_

I can't help but let a smile creep on my face. Cat makes me really happy, and too know that she feels the same way about me is unbelievable. I never thought it would happen, but I'm so glad it has.

I take a seat at one of the table's outside and set my bags down whilst I wait for Cat. Speak of the devil, here she comes now... you know what I'm going to make a new phrase, speak of the angel because that's exactly what Cat is.

"Hiiii Tori." She sets her bag down too and gives me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. I can feel my cheeks burning up.

"Hey Cat." I say as she lets me go and takes a seat. "Want to order anything."

"No, I'm good." She replies.

"So..." I hand her one of the bags I've got. "...I decided to get you this."

She opens the bag and pulls out the floral dress I bought her. It's definitely her style.

"Ahhh, thanks Tor. I love it..." She puts it back in the bag and hands me the bag she has. "...I thought you would like this."

I open it up, and it's a new purse. And just like I know that she loves the colour pink, she knows I love purple, so the purse she bought me is purple.

"Thank you Cat. You sure have an eye for fashion." I smile at her. "Oh, I almost forgot, I got you this as well."

I hand her the bag with the pink t-shirt in which is wrapped around...yep, you guessed it, the ace I had up my sleeve.

"Tori, you didn't have to..." She says as she opens up the bag and pulls the pink shirt out. She still hasn't realised there's more to it.

"Just be careful with it Cat..." I wink at her.

"Why?..." She unravels the shirt and feels the box that it is hiding. "Tori, what did you do?"

"It's just a little something extra that's all." I tell her.

She sets the pink shirt into the bag with the floral dress and proceeds to open up the long dark blue box. A look of complete shock spreads across her face as she sees what I got her. It's a Pandora necklace with hints of pink on it that has an engraving as well. The engraving reads 'You are my heart and my soul. I love you' on it. Okay you're probably thinking it's not that big of a deal, whoopty doo I bought her a necklace, but to Cat, something like this means the absolute world to her.

I notice a few tears running down her cheek. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy and happiness. I lean over to lift her head towards me, so she's looking at me. I wipe away her tears before speaking.

"I know its early days yet Cat, but every word on that necklace is the truth. I really do love you." I tell her, and she just giggles back at me.

"Would you mind helping me to put it on?" She asks. As if she needed to.

"Not at all." I stand up and walk behind her to do the necklace up. Whilst I'm leant down, Cat motions me to get closer to her.

"I love you too." She whispers in my ear. I return to my seat to see Cat, if you don't mind the pun, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"That means so much to hear you say that Cat, you have no idea." And it really does. Like I said earlier, I know it's early days, but I feel like we were meant to be together. I feel at ease around her. It's so much more comfortable than any other relationship I've had in the past.

"Well, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." She states whilst looking down at her necklace.

I pull out my phone and text my mom telling her we're ready to be picked up. Now you're probably thinking 'didn't Tori say she got Cat some cupcakes as well?' Yes I did say that, and that is one last surprise I have for Cat. I got them delivered to my house, covered over obviously with a note that said 'DO NOT OPEN TILL I GET BACK MOM, LOVE TORI'. I wouldn't want her to find out before I had the chance to tell her and Dad about me and Cat.

Shortly after my mom arrived to pick us up. When we got in, she noticed the necklace Cat was wearing.

"That's a very nice necklace Cat. Did you buy it whilst you were shopping today?" My mom asks.

"Ummm...actually..." Cat starts. Quick think of something to distract them quickly. The radio, perfect.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you put the radio on please mom?" I request. I quickly lean over to Cat. "Don't tell her I bought it. I'll tell them about us later." I whisper. She gives me a nod and a wink. Ooohhh, she knows how to push all the right buttons to tease me.

"Continue Cat..." I try to get the conversation back on track.

"Yes, continue dear. And Tori, mind your manners next time please." My mom tells me off.

"Yes mom." I nod

"Yes to answer your question Mrs. Vega, I did buy this necklace today. Do you like it?" Cat asks.

"I'll take a closer look later, but from what I can see, it looks very pretty." My mom replies.

When we arrive home, the house smells like a bakery because of the cupcakes I had delivered.

"Oh, that smells delicious. Have you been baking Mrs. Vega?" Cat takes in the scent.

"No. You better ask Tori about that." My mom says. They both look over to me.

"Pleeeassseee can we eat whatever it is Tori?" Cat tries to give me her best puppy dog pout, which is so hard to say no to. But just this once, I have to. At least until my dad gets home.

"Not just yet Cat. Soon though, I promise." I tell her. I turn to look at my mom. "Do you know when dad will be home mom?"

"He should be about 15 minutes or so, just in time for dinner. Why?" She questions me.

"We can have them after dinner. But I would like to talk to you and dad beforehand." I request.

"That's fine dear." My mom says, heading off into the kitchen to check on dinner.

My dad arrives home and we all greet him, and then sit down to have dinner.

I really need to ask my mom to teach me how to cook because her cooking is just amazing. Not a lot is said at dinner, apart from asking how our days were, just the usual small talk.

In fact, we've just finished dinner, and I'm taking the plates to the dishwasher, when Cat pipes up.

"Mom, dad, can I speak to you in the lounge please." I motion them towards the lounge.

"Sure sweetie." They say simultaneously.

"Can we eat whatever these are now Tori? You did say after dinner." She's standing right above the tray, getting as close as she can, taking in the sweet smell.

"Just a minute Cat." I laugh, practically dragging her away and into the lounge.

"What did you want to talk about dear." My mom asks.

I take a seat, Cat beside me. My hands are shaking and I'm sweating. All of sudden, I'm really nervous. Cat touches my shoulder and it immediately calms me down.

"I've got something to tell you. This isn't easy for me to say but I... I'm... I'm gay..."

**A/N: So there's Chapter 6. I had two different ideas for this story. I went with the one that I have because I felt like if I went with the other it would have been too similar to another Cori story that I've read, and that's not what I want. If there's any stories similar to this then I do apologise, but I haven't read any, hence why I've done it. **

**Any grammar or spelling errors you would like me to correct, feel free to let me know.**

**How do you think this story is shaping up? Am I doing a good job of it? If you would like to review then thank you very much. But like every chapter, I'm not going to say you have to. It's your choice.**

**There me be a bit of a delay for Chapter 7. I'll aim to get it out for next week, but I've got a busy few weeks coming up so I can't guarantee it. I'll try my best for you though.**

**Hope you have a good day/night wherever you are.**


End file.
